Printers for computers have increased in functionality over the years. One of the features available on some high-end printers is the multiple copy or “mopier” feature. Printers having this function include a memory device (e.g., flash memory or a hard disk drive) that can store data. After a print operation is initiated on the computer, the data that are transmitted to the printer for printing are also stored in the memory of the printer. The user has the option of printing additional copies by using the multiple copy control on the printer to reprint the data that have been stored in the memory of the printer.
A printer having additional or alternative capabilities is desired.